


Breath Taker

by PattRose



Series: Jim's Cocktail Series [3]
Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Drinking & Talking, Friendship and Love, M/M, Slash, cocktail story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-09
Updated: 2016-02-09
Packaged: 2018-05-19 07:22:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5958670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PattRose/pseuds/PattRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim needs to make a certain drink because the name of it, is exactly what Blair does to him, takes his breath away.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breath Taker

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Tinnean](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tinnean/gifts).



> Tinnean, this is for your Birthday, which I know was last month. I’m so bad these days. My life has changed quite a bit, but I’m trying to get back on track. So I hope this will make up for it. Just a little something to let you know that I was thinking of you. (I was over reading your stories tonight and it dawned on me that I forgot your Birthday story.)

Breath Taker  
By PattRose  
Summary: Jim needs to make a certain drink because the name of it, is exactly what Blair does to him, takes his breath away.   
Genre: Slash  
Warnings: A cocktail story  
Rating: Teen for language  
Word Count: 965

[ ](http://s71.photobucket.com/user/PattRose1/media/breathtaker_zpsfsdcao5a.jpg.html)

Jim loved waking up with Blair in his arms. He couldn’t believe how lucky he was to have asked him out and Blair accepting the invitation. Thus far, everything had been going well. It was their first night of making love the night before and Jim couldn’t remember a time he felt more whole. Blair was everything the Sentinel needed in his life.

Blair opened his eyes and saw Jim smiling at him. Blair curled into Jim’s body and said, “Good morning, Jim. Last night was wonderful. I would love to do it again, but I’m a little sore.”

“I’m going to make breakfast for us and you can down when you’re feeling up to it,” Jim instructed as he got out of bed. 

“Geeze, Jim, you didn’t abuse me or anything, I’m fine. We’ll go down together.”

Jim smiled at him and pulled Blair out of bed and into his arms. Jim hugged him gently and then kissed him good morning. 

“Now, that’s the way I’d like to wake up every morning, Jim.”

“That can be arranged, Chief.”

The two men walked down the stairs after each putting their sleep pants on. Jim got downstairs and started pulling pans out and started breakfast with lightning speed. Blair made the coffee. Before long they were sitting at the table eating, and enjoying each other’s company. 

“Do you have plans tonight, Blair?”

“No, what are we doing?”

“I thought I would rent a movie and we could have a cocktail and lounge all night while watching the movie. What do you think?”

“I think that sounds fantastic, Jim. Let me help you clean up after making this great breakfast.”

The men worked side by side and talked about what they had planned for work that day. 

They each took a shower separately and then it was time for Blair to head to the university. Jim kissed him at the door and told him to have a good day. 

Jim had planned a drink for that night and couldn’t wait to tell Blair what it was called because it was how Jim felt about Blair. It was called a Breath Taker and that described what Blair did to Jim every moment they were together. 

Jim got ready for work and left still wearing a goofy smile. He figured he would have that plastered on his face for a month at least.

*

When Jim got home that night, he had a bag with the makings of the drink in it. He saw that Blair was home already and probably had started dinner. _So much for calling for takeout._

Jim walked up the stairs smiling at the thought of seeing Blair after a very long day being apart. He walked into the loft and smiled when he saw Blair cooking in the kitchen. 

“Smells good, Chief.”

“Hey, you’re home right on time. Dinner will be done in ten minutes. You mentioned a cocktail, do you have time to make it for dinner?”

“I sure do, Blair.” Jim put the bottles on the counter and got two glasses down. 

“What are you making, Jim?”

“It’s called Breath Taker. I thought of you when I read about it and I knew I had to make it for us.”

“Oh, I like that name. What’s in it?” Blair inquired. 

“It’s one ounce Crown whisky and one ounce cinnamon schnapps. You mix them together and add ice and it’s done. It doesn’t sound that tasty, but cinnamon schnapps is one of my favorites. Have you ever had it?” Jim asked. 

“No, I have never tasted either. So this will be all new to me. Why don’t you make them up and put them on the table. I’ll serve dinner,” Blair suggested. 

“Sounds good to me.” Jim busied himself with making the two drinks and set them on the table at the same time Blair was putting Chicken and Dumplings on. 

“God, the house smells so good. I love when you cook, Chief.”

“Good, I’m glad. Let’s try the drink and see what we think.”

They both took a small sip and Blair almost choked. “Wow, this is much stronger than it sounds, Jim.”

“Did it take your breath away?” Jim asked, almost laughing. 

“Yes, it did. Now I know how they got the name.”

Jim finished his and started to eat dinner. “Blair, would you like another type of drink to go with dinner?”

“Yeah, I’d like one of those Bailey’s Irish cream drinks again. I liked that very much.”

Jim jumped up and got the blender out and began to make Blair his special drink. When he was done he hoped he was going to get lucky that night. He and Blair were that damn easy. 

Jim brought the drink over set it down in front of Blair and kissed him before he walked over and sat back down.

“Thank you, man.”

“I love you, Blair and you do take my breath away.”

“You are going to get so damn lucky tonight.”

And Jim knew from the look on Blair’s face that he was. 

The end


End file.
